


Creencias

by Nakuru



Category: Red Garden
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: 30vicios, Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-15
Updated: 2007-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paula crea el cielo, los demás el infierno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creencias

Después de todo lo que había vivido, a Kate le era imposible creer en la existencia de la vida después de la muerte, mucho menos un cielo o un infierno, y ya se había hecho a la idea de que, al morir, simplemente se convertiría en polvo que el viento se llevaría, borrando cualquier prueba de su existencia y de su lucha.

Aun así, a veces le gustaba pensar que existía un paraíso en la tierra, aunque no era un lugar específico, era el ambiente que Paula creaba a su alrededor.

¿Y el infierno? Este también parecía existir en el mundo y estaba compuesto por los demás.


End file.
